How To Save A Life (A MFB Fanfic)
by ThatChristianGirl
Summary: This is the story of Beth, her life was flipped upside down, her family disowned her and she had that bad feeling in her. That was, until she met Yuki Mizusawa. She learned things from him that she never thought possible. And Yuki learned that broken people are harder to fix then he ever thought possible, but he learns that if he put his mind to it, he can truly save a life.
1. Basis

This is another story, this features an OC named Beth, her life was flipped upside down, she had this bad feeling inside of her, until she met Yuki Mizusawa. That's when she realized something.


	2. Chapter 1-Beth

**(This is set about 4-5 months after Metal Fury)**

**Chapter 1-Beth**

**(Normal POV)**

Beth walked down the streets of Metal City, she held her hand to her stomach, which, she hadn't eaten anything for the past week. She held her head down and looked at the ground, then suddenly:

**BAM!**

She bumped into someone, they both fell to the ground and Beth didn't have any more strength to get herself up. "Sorry," she mumbled, barely looking up to see she bumped into the one and only Yuki Mizusawa.

"I-It's fine...I wasn't paying attention," Yuki said and looked into her bright blue eyes. He looked up at her hair, it was blondish reddish colour.

"I-I'm Beth...Beth Murphy," she stuttered a bit. She looked down again, trembling a bit in fear still holding her stomach.

"I-I'm Yuki...Yuki Mizusawa," he said to Beth. Then, there eyes meet again, but then he notices scars on her face, but from what was the only question. Yuki got up, but when Beth tried to get up, her shaky legs pulled her back down to the ground. "I-I'll help you," he said and extended his hand for her to take. Beth hesitantly took his hand and Yuki pulled her up, which to his surprise, she was quite light, but he didn't know why.

"T-Thanks," Beth said a bit shakily. She looked at the ground again and then back at Yuki, his blue eyes looking into hers. They then both look away blushing.

"Ummm...let me introduce you to m-my friends," Yuki said to her pulling her in the direction of the WBBA HQ. When they got there, Gingka and Kenta were waiting for Yuki.

"Hey Yuki, who do you have there?" Kenta asked him, looking at Beth.

"Her...her name is Beth," Yuki replied a bit hesitant. Beth just nodded, her stomach growled a bit. Beth blushed and looked at the ground.

"She seems hungry...when was the last time you ate?" Gingka asked.

"A-A week ago..." Beth replied in a bit of dismay. Gingka, Kenta, and Yuki looked at her in shock.

"W-Why? What happened?" Yuki asked with concern and fear for Beth.

"M-My family d-disowned me a-about a year a-ago...it has b-been hard on me l-lately to get money t-to pay for f-food," Beth replied shakily. Her body was now completely trembling.

"T-That's terrible," Kenta said still in shock.

"Let's get her in, now," Gingka said. Yuki nodded and dragged her to the door, they got her in and they went to Gingka's dad's office. Gingka bursts through the door, where his dad, Hikaru, and Tsubasa are in there. "DAD! WE GOTTA PROBLEM!"

**I think that is a good place to leave off for today...BYE!  
**

**Beth: Why you do dis to me -.-"**

**Magi: Cause I can...**

**Beth: HOW IS THAT FAIR! 'Cause I can' my freakin butt!**

**Magi: OK! THAT IS ALL BYE!**


	3. Chapter 2-What The!

**Chapter 2-What The?!**

**Y-U-K-I**

I follow Gingka and I hear him yell. I walk in with Beth and I look at Ryo. "Who is this?" Ryo asks.

"This is Beth Murphy," I say. Beth nodded, still holding her stomach.

"Well, Beth, do you know where your family is?" Ryo asks. Beth flinches at the mention of her family.

"I-I don't k-know w-where t-they w-went! T-They d-disowned me a y-year a-ago!" Beth yells, she collapses, I know a broken person when I see one, and she is definitely one.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry," Ryo says rushing to her side, she trembles and coughs. "What is wrong with her?!"

"She hadn't eaten in a week!" Gingka yells. Beth weakly nods and looks around at everyone who was suddenly crowding her.

"Someone! Get her something!" Ryo commands. Hikaru nods and walks out of the room to get food. Hikaru comes back with some food. Hikaru hands the food to Beth.

"Eat this," Hikaru says in a serious tone. Beth nods and she starts to eat it, she seems hesitant though, as if she doesn't want to. I pace back and forth, trying to figure out some answers, she seems so kind and nice, but, what kind of person is she on the inside. She smiles, but, are those real smiles, I know nothing about her but her name and the fact that her parents disowned her. Questions are beating at my mind. 'Why did her parents disown her?' 'Did she do something to make them disown her?' These questions race through my mind.

"Yuki, are you ok?" Gingka asks, putting a hand on my shoulder. I sigh.

"Yes Mr. Gingka, it's just...I know nothing about Beth, and I want to help her," I whisper. I look at Beth, she still is being crowded by everyone that was in the room and that came in with us.

"Again, you can just call me Gingka. Also, if you want to help her, you should just ask her some things to get a better understanding of her and her situations," Gingka says. I nod and look at Beth. I will help you Beth, I will.


End file.
